


i met him at church, but he could be satan

by kirfman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bible, Devils, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirfman/pseuds/kirfman
Summary: "ты возгордился из-за своей красоты и растерял свою мудрость из-за блеска своего. я низверг тебя на землю, обрек тебя на позор перед царями".





	i met him at church, but he could be satan

Встреть ты Дьявола, узнал бы ты его сразу? Покинул ли бы ты его, если бы рядом с ним жизнь казалась раем?

Дьявол маскируется под любовь всей твоей жизни, потому что для него это единственный способ стать любимым. Это жестоко, Падшие Ангелы причиняют больше всего боли, когда продолжают искать свои кроваво-белые крылья в чей-то чистой невинной любви. 

Ангельская красота обусловлена чистыми намерениями и честными сердцами, наполненными надеждой принести что-то хорошее людям, но Дьявол же — полная противоположность. Он прекрасен потому, что когда-то был Ангелом, но теперь его черты излучают лишь грех и похоть. Он использует свою красоту, чтобы создавать хаос и беспорядок. Когда-то крылья Люцифера были самыми белоснежными в райском саду, а тело его сияло золотом. Ангела изгнали за жажду свободы и восстание, которое он устроил в Раю. Но попав на Землю, он лишился своего сияния, кожа его стала бледной, перестав отливать золотом, он весь покрылся сажей, а некогда прекрасные крылья обломались, оставив на спине кровавые шрамы. И когда людской народ увидел его обожжённые крылья, он воскликнул: «Как упал ты с небес, о Люцифер, сын зари?»  
Люди признали его предателем и вестником погибели. Окрестив его Падшим Ангелом, они отреклись от Люцифера, и он навсегда закрылся от мира, найдя убежище под землёй, ведь больше ему нигде не было места на этой Земле.

Луи не считает Дьявола монстром, он верит, что тот всего лишь Падший Ангел, изгнанный с небес и переполненный болью, гневом и страданиями. Люди всего лишь оправдывали зло, которое они творили во имя Люцифера, в то время, как зло это совершалось во имя их драгоценного Бога.

«Ты вооружён до зубов лишь потому, что на самом деле более хрупкий, чем тебе хотелось бы».

Зачастую, когда ты видишь Дьявола, он кажется чем-то добрым , чем-то искренним, чистым, но когда ваши тела переплетаются под простынями, невозможно понять, как такое существо, чьё тело испещрёно уродливыми шрамами, может быть красивым и чистым. Луи спрашивает Гарри о его прошлом, а он лишь плюет в него ответами, обжигающими сердце, как огонь. Луи учится любить. Он отдаёт, а Гарри забирает всё.

И Гарри больно, ему так больно, что он развязал Ад на Земле, что превратил все живые и прекрасные цветы в сухой безмолвный пепел. 

«Множество печалей обрели дом у тебя под сердцем и никогда до конца тебя не покинут».

Он жаждет спасти Гарри, и это его убивает, превращает Луи в монстра, которого он так отчаянно пытается спасти. Вот так падают Ангелы. 

Гарри высекает из Луи статуэтку, которую бы мог полюбить, раскраивая её грудную клетку и заменяя вены грешностью городских мостовых.  
Луи больше не может выдерживать прикосновений и слов Гарри. Он пробыл с ним достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что эти пустые коридоры его нездоровой любви всегда заканчиваются тупиком. 

Он вырезает извинения в своих пропитанных кровью костях и на пыльных подоконниках за то, что он больше не хочет здесь задерживаться, но Луи отчаянно хотел бы, чтобы Гарри его помнил.

«Твоя любовь всегда будет глубже любой могилы».

Луи видит лишь монстра, но на самом деле, это Гарри, ангел, молящий полюбить монстра в нём настолько сильно, чтобы разглядеть за его спиной белые крылья.


End file.
